


Deep Water

by Dragon_Blade



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awesome Trio (Hetalia), Background Relationships, Bad Touch Trio | Bad Friend Trio, M/M, Magic Trio (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Blade/pseuds/Dragon_Blade
Summary: Arthur sees himself as having an average kind of life. He has a few friends, a part time job and get okay grades. His life is simple and he prefers it that way but that all changes when his school gets three new students. However he most certainly does not have feelings for the Portuguese transfer student, that would be ridiculous... He most certainly just agreed to tutor him in English because he's a good person, no other reason whatsoever. No other reason at all.





	1. Chapter 1

_Panic._

_He couldn’t do anything. Flailing his arms did nothing as he tried to escape from the liquid’s dark confines. He wanted to breathe. He had to breathe. If he didn’t, he’d die. Oh god, he was going to die. This was it. The time it go too far._

_Pain. _

_His lungs were aflame, begging for air. There was hand on his head, roughly grabbing his hair, keeping him from breaking the surface of the bath or was it the sink this time? He couldn’t tell. Water forcing him down, down further into nothingness. Then settled a feeling of calm over the scene and he wasn’t struggling anymore. Creeping slowly shadows invade his vision until..._

“Wake up Artie! Bro it’s time for school Alistair will kill us both if we aren’t down in five.”

Arthur groaned, he hated Mondays.

\-----------------------

Arthur was used to being ignored as he rocked up to school with two of his brothers in tow. As one of the less popular people at school this was completely normal. His few friends didn’t arrive until just before registration, so he had time before that to go and collect his stuff from his locker for the rest of the day (although at this point it wasn’t much because it was all just preparation for exams).

Heading down the musty, brick corridors Arthur passed the popular kids, or in this case the popular boys. The self-proclaimed “Awesome Trio” were sat outside the science block exchanging what appeared to be crumpled excuses for homework. They barely spared him a glance as he walks past continuing with copying off each other. Speed walking out of the corridor and into the outside area of the school Arthur dodges the hordes of kids hanging around before education was forced upon them and they had to try to use their poor excuses of brains.

Eventually after sneaking down a convenient turning the English block came into sight and he couldn’t bite back a small smile. Arthur had always loved the subject and was fortunate to have his locker and tutor room in the block because it meant he could hang around in there and no one had the right to question him. He was also directly next to the library which was just another plus. Finding then opening his locker he grabbed the books he needed as well as his calculator which he had accidently left there for the third time that week.

Grabbing his bag (now packed and as heavy as a sack of bricks) Arthur quietly enters the library to grab a few minutes of reading. Sadly, the fates, as always, had it out for him as he as soon as he opened his bag to get his book out the bell went off. He allowed himself a single self-pitying sigh as he found himself being ushered from the library to his tutor room.

Registration is a quick affair and soon he was joined Vladimir and Lucas in the short walk to death otherwise known as PB or Philosophy and Belief, a subject Arthur found mildly interesting occasionally when he was really bored and torturous the rest. Arthur felt his mood drop as he got closer to the classroom the PB teacher had it out for him no matter what Lucas says about it being because he doesn’t pay attention in class. He stills gets above average grades, so he doesn’t see the issue with his lack of care in lesson.

Sitting down in his assigned seat Arthur took out his pencil case; he was rather proud of the stunning doctor who themed buy which he had saved up two pay checks to acquire and had been using for most of the school year.

It was at this point that the teacher an average looking, middle-aged woman with a bowl cut entered the room interrupting Arthur’s musings and forcing the class into silence. With that the school day began.

The rest of the day wasn’t exactly better for Arthur with Drama following PB then Games after break. Lunch was a short and very needed break in which the trio of friends (dubbed the ‘magic trio’ ever since they were caught drawing magic circles in the dust for fun) sat and discussed the books they had been reading respectively. Science was first after afternoon tutor then finally Arthur caught a bit of good luck and had English as his last lesson for the day.

After what seemed like days of trying to memorise science equations Arthur found himself entering the small English room with an upbeat mode he sat down and swiftly brought out his reading book, pencil case and the Shakespeare script they were studying for the exam. Thankfully it wasn’t the over clichéd “classic” Romeo and Juliet but a more interesting read and one of the writer’s final works ‘The Tempest’. Finding his page, he dived back into the other world which was in his latest novel. However, he didn’t realise that by doing this he missed the uproar the class was making over something which apparently was more exciting than the usual break up between the popular girls and boys of the school.

He wasn’t dragged out of his literature until the teacher walked in and instead of sitting down at their desk to take the mandatory register at the beginning of class, stood and addressed the class from there.

“Afternoon class as you can see today’s lesson is going to be slightly different from normal.”

Lifting his head Arthur frowns. Different? That wasn’t good he needed today to study and go over a few points he didn’t fully understand with the teacher. What on earth was about to happen? He’d have the teacher know he’d only had this lesson to look forward to the entire day. Luckily the teacher chose this moment to continue not noticing their star pupils obvious scowl.

“As you have probably heard we have new students joining us today to see whether this the right school for them,”

What?

“None of them are from England so I expect you all to be welcoming, okay?”

Excuse me for a second what’s happening.

“Students, please come in and introduce yourselves.”

It was at this moment that three students entered the room. The first thing Arthur noticed was they weren’t wearing the standard black on white uniform prompting a little spark of jealousy as he shifted around in his itchy, too big, hand me down school uniform.

The first student who entered was a freakishly tall, blonde-haired boy wearing a tall boot, a jacket and a blue and white scarf.

He was followed closely a much shorter girl a short black dress and an eye-catching green ribbon in her hair.

Finally, the last person walked in.

They were wearing loose-fitting, black trousers and with a white shirt which was unbuttoned almost completely, and Arthur swore he could hear at least five girls gasp behind him and maybe even a guy or two. To be fair he can see why. Objectively the boy was very, very attractive. A thought that made Arthur turn as red as a tomato

Everyone in the room is silent until the tall boy speaks. His English is heavily accented but not to the point where the class can’t understand him.

“Hello, my name is Tim and I am from the Netherlands.”

Interesting, Arthur had never met anyone from there perhaps he could speak to him later and discuss the differences between their cultures, or maybe he could just satisfy his thirst for knowledge by reading a book set there avoiding socialising with a stranger. Yep, that sounded more doable.

Next the girl spoke and now he can definitely hear at least a few boys snapping shut as they regain control of their bodies.

“I am Anri and I am from Belgium nice to meet you all.”

She smiled as she finishes and now their jaws are falling back open. Honestly chavs these days, Arthur scoffed. With a silent laugh, the third student took a step forward, and Arthur certainly doesn’t let his eyes stray from the stranger’s face to his _very _exposed chest. Not at all.

“Hi, I’m from Portugal and I am called Gabriel.”

Gabriel also finishes with a smile and- oh god he’s attracted to him. Damn it…


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay,” the teacher thought for a second. “Tim you go sit at the back next to Vladimir, Anri you go next to Gilbert and Gabriel you can sit next to Arthur just here in the front.  
The teacher gestured to each of the vacant seats and ushered the three to each of them. Arthur refused to look at Gabriel as he sat down next to him barely being able to contain a blush as his remembered his earlier thoughts.  
They then excused herself, saying she had to pick up stuff from the printer on the other side of the block, leaving the students to their own devises who almost instantly started talking.  
“Hello nice to meet you, Arthur.” Gabriel spoke with a thick accent that made him just a tad hard to understand if you weren’t playing attention.  
“Likewise,” Arthur mumbled as clearly as he could still not looking at him. Gabriel seemed to be about to say something else as he opened his mouth but eventually refrained from speaking.  
Arthur inwardly scolded himself he’d probably made a bad first impression. He took a deep breath and turned to Gabriel to try to fix the situation, but he had already turned around and was chatting to Alfred and some random girl.  
That’s was fine it’s not like Arthur wanted to get to know him or anything.  
Arthur opened his book up again and tried to concentrate on it, hopefully the teacher would return to start the lesson soon. It seemed luck was finally on Arthurs side because at that second the teacher strolled in and cleared her throat loudly as to grabs everyone’s attention.  
“If you would all open The Tempest to the most recent page, please,” She called out. “If you don’t have one you can come up to the front and take one, I just printed off.”  
Just like that Arthurs thoughts were no longer on the guy sitting next to him but on the work and soon he found himself growing more and more comfortable until before he knew it the school bell rang.  
He started packing up his stuff before noticing a certain frog was approaching his table. He was at first pleased as it seemed Francis’s target was not him for once but Gabriel. However once realizing the implications of the situation he felt a strange tug in his heart. He purposely started to pack up slower in order to witness whatever was about to occur.  
“Bonjour mon cher*,” Francis flashed his perfectly white teeth at Gabriel who seemed to have only just noticed his presence.  
“Uh… yeah, hello,” He seemed to be slightly taken aback by Francis flamboyant attitude. He seemed even more uncomfortable when Francis out an arm around him, by this point Arthur had stopped moving altogether and was just glaring the Frenchman.  
“As you are new, I thought I’d help you get more familiar with the rest of the student body,” Francis informed him. “I’m hosting a party in about a fortnights time. Why don’t you come?”  
“Really?” Gabriel’s face widened with a smile that made Arthur’s heart speed up to the point it where couldn’t be healthy. “That would be really nice of you.”  
“I’ll see you then,” Francis laughed his stupid French laugh before walking away towards where Gilbert was impatiently waiting for him outside the classroom door.  
Gabriel smiled a little more as he grabbed his shoulder bag and started to move towards the door. 

“Arthur,” came an annoyed voice from behind him. “Can we leave now? You said we’d play DnD at my place today.”  
Arthur turned to see his friends Vladimir and Lucas standing right behind him.  
“Sorry, Vlad,” Arthur apologised before looking back at Gabriel who was now in the corridor. “But do you think you could go on without me?”  
“But Arthur…” Vlad started but Lukas grabbed him by the arm and started pulling him away.  
“We’ll meet you at Vlad’s house Arthur,” he told him nodding, as he dragged the protesting Romanian away. 

Arthur thanked him and ran past them catching up with Gabriel halfway down the stairs.  
“Hey!” he called out panting slightly. Gabriel turned around with a confused expression on his face before it lit up remembering who he was.  
“Hello! Arthur was it?” he didn’t seem to weird out by a total stranger talking to him. Score.  
“Yeah,” Arthur was hit by brain freeze for a second as he tried to remember what he was going to say. “It’s not like I care or anything but, I… well… its just… are you sure you want to except an invitation from one of the BTT?”  
Arthur could feel himself blushing from embarrassment and decided that scowling would equal it out.  
“BTT?” Gabriel sounded curious. “What’s that? A boy band?”  
“No, it’s the ‘bad touch trio’,” Arthur explained. “You really don’t know anything do you?”  
He hadn’t meant to act superior, but he certainly sounded like he was looking down on Gabriel. Damn it Arthur.  
“Well I have only been here a day,” Gabriel scratched the back of his head while chuckling.  
“Fine then,” Arthur looked away. “I suppose it wouldn’t be to much trouble to help you out. It’s not like I was doing anything important.”  
“Really, Obrigado*!”  
“First off, there is the Bad Touch Trio as I mentioned before. It’s made up of Francis, Gilbert and Antonio, they are total perverts… well Antonio isn’t that bad just watch out for Francis. Then there’s the Dimwit Trio or Awesome Trio as everyone else calls them. That’s made up of Gilbert (again), Alfred and Mathias. There super popular, although I can’t think why. There’s a Tomato Trio, no idea why, it’s made up of the two Italians and the Spaniard. Then… well you probably get the idea the point is there’s tonnes of weirdos out there so be careful. You don’t even want to know what the Photography and Yaoi trios get up to.”  
“Ah! Thank so much. It sounds kind of complicated, so I’ll probably forget half of it put still, Obrigado!” Gabriel patted Arthur on the back.  
“D-don’t touch me!” Arthur pulled away stuttering as he tried to concentrate on other things than the feeling of Gabriel’s touch on his back.  
“So, are you part of one?” Gabriel asked.  
“W-what?” Arthurs brain was still not processing things properly.  
“A trio?” Gabriel laughed. “It seems to be a thing at this school.”  
“…the Magic Trio…” Arthur mumbled never more conscious of its weird name than now. He wanted out of the conversation, now. Rapidly he checked his watch. Not suspicious at all Artie, well done. “Who I’m supposed to be with now! Goodbye!”  
He raced away.  
“That’s weird,” Gabriel mused to himself. “He said he didn’t have anything to do.”  
“Uh-huh,” a random boy, Kiku, Gabriel remembered him from the English lesson, walked next to him. “Arthurs Tsundere level is off the charts.”  
“Tsundere?” Gabriel asked. He had never heard of the term before.  
“Never mind,” Kiku spoke quietly slowly becoming one with the shadows as he went to report his findings to the rest of the yaoi trio leaving a very lost Gabriel out alone in the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language notes:  
* means another language has been used.
> 
> Hello my darling/dearest* (French)  
Thank You* (Portuguese)


	3. Chapter 3

Luckily, it wasn’t until a few days later that Arthur would be forced to face Gabriel again. He says luckily but what he really means is that he was avoided the young, attractive, Portuguese student at all costs. He’d managed it perfectly until he was forced into a situation without any means of escape by one of his favourite teacher’s.

He had been sat in the library in his favourite spot (hidden at the very back of the room behind shelves upon shelves of older books) reading as per usual. If he had been anyone else, he would have heard the conversation of the library staff before one of them approached him slowly. Again, if he were anyone else, he wouldn’t have been surprised but because he was submerged in the plot of his story he jumped when he felt the hand touch his shoulder.

“Ah, sorry to interrupt you Arthur but Miss Tania is asking for you,” spoke the young women softly concern evident in her eyes.

It wasn’t professional by any means but the entirety of the library staff as well as a small portion of the English teachers viewed Arthur fondly, almost as younger brother or nephew. While it was weird since Arthur had in total about two friends and generally wasn’t exactly liked by the rest of the student body the staff had almost adopted him at this point. Considering it was first time he had good adult role models to look up to he accepted his role contentedly. This explained the concern in the eyes of the younger librarian as Arthur was never called in to see any one ever. Especially not a teacher so at the time he was equally confused.

“Thanks Miss Bird,” he smiled nervously as she laughed at the nickname and ushered him out of the book haven.

As he walked the short distance to the teacher’s room, he passed a few of the older students he’d seen his brothers hang out with outside of school. They waved as we walked past so he politely nodded in return and kept going on his way.

As he got close enough to the classroom to hear anything said from within, he paused and listened to see if he could get any hints as to why he was here. What he heard next would continue to surprise him for the rest of the school year.

“Mr Santos you are one of this school’s brightest students, here purely on scholarship and top ten in every class except mine, care to explain,” Miss Tania said without conviction.

Arthur didn’t know of any students taught by Miss Tania with the last name Santos. Thinking back to all the tests he’d marked over the years there weren’t any people by that particular last name in his year and the years below him. He tuned back just as the mysterious student began speaking and choked.

“I am very sorry Miss it is just that English is in no way my first language and it is general simply a horrendous language to learn,” replies the heavily accented voice of none other than Gabriel.

Arthurs face go red as he remembers how much of an idiot, he acted like the other so lost in thought he almost didn’t hear when the teacher spoke again.

“That is what I assumed. So, I spoke to a few other teachers and we’ve the best course of action is to give you a tutor.”

The silence that follows is heavy and thick as Gabriel pauses before speaking again.

“Pardon?”

“I assure you the student is very nice and is one our very best. Their name is- Arthur!” Miss Tania shouts when she spots him awkwardly standing in the doorway holding his books under his arm.

She waves him in and he sits down next to Gabriel who is now staring at his shoes with extreme interest and patiently waits for the teacher to explain what the hell was happening and why she chose him, the most socially devoid student in the school, to tutor the most wanted guy in school.

“So, I brought Arthur here to tutor you because he is one of if not the best English student I have taught. I don’t want any arguments from either of you and I trust you can sort out times and places to do your sessions,” she said this completely seriously, leaving no room for excuses or attempts to get out of it.

“Sadly, I have a meeting to go to so I can’t help sort out anything but I’ll this in your capable hands.”

Then with that she got up winked at Arthur and strutted out and- wait. Why did she wink? Oh god what did that mean, well he was screwed time to deal with this entire chaotic mess like an adult. Here goes nothing.

“I can’t do Tuesdays, Thursdays or Fridays.”

At this statement Gabriel finally looks up in shock and blinks at Arthur dumbly.

“You’ll do it?” he gasps in confusion.

With a sigh Arthur stands up and stares the other boy in the eyes.

“Yes, I’ll do it. Now what days are you free after school?” he says.

“Mondays, Tuesdays and Wednesdays.” Gabriel replies quickly.

“Wednesday it is. I’ll see you in the library after school. Brings your books.”

Then with that, like the coward he is, he flees the room and almost sprints to the exit of the school. The walk home is calming as he runs through exactly what happened in last half an hour, heart still racing around in his chest. He continues to do this until he makes it to his front door.

His house is slightly run down and definitely to small for the amount of people who live in it, but the sight of that navy-blue door has never felt so welcoming. He opens to door to utter silence. Not surprising considering it’s a Thursday and all four of his siblings are out working late today.

His oldest brother Alistair is out working at the office ten minutes down the road, his second eldest brother is working at the vet two villages down from where they live and then the twins are both at some convenience store, he could never remember the name of. This leaves Arthur to cook dinner for the five of them this evening.

A quick check of the fridge tells Arthur that he doesn’t have much to work with. Pulling out the limited veg they have and two tins of chopped tomatoes he hastily throws together a tomato sauce then cooks some pasta in a separate pot. He leaves the meal on the side of the hob before writing a quick note to say that he would be back late as he was going to the town library to study. Grabbing is bag from his room he heads out the door not looking back or getting something to eat. His family needed it more than him. He could steal a snack at work anyway. Wasn’t that why he worked in the first place? To help his siblings. As long as they didn’t find it was fine.

He was fine.


	4. Chapter 4

To say Arthur worked at the bar of a nightclub was a little bit of an exaggeration. More he was the servant of the people that worked at the bar of the nightclub. He technically worked as the kitchen porter and as one of the busboy’s, but he found himself regularly being dumped with other less than pleasant jobs.

He compared his job to working as a cleaner in a public loo only slightly less horrific. There were just some things you didn’t want to touch with a ten-foot-long pole.

He wasn’t completely sure it was legal for him to be working at a nightclub at his age but as long as he was paid, he didn’t feel the need nor want to find out.

That wasn’t to say it was all horrible, a few years ago he had made friends with someone who was only a year older than him. Some boy from Greece, he was always sleeping when the supervisors turned there back and waking up in just the nick of time. He didn’t mind to much when Arthur ranted to him about how unfair life was. Neither did he reply, Arthur often associated talking to him to the same sort of therapy writing in his diary gave him. It got it all out his system.

Then the boy moved away, and all Arthur had was his actual diary kept under lock and seal in his room.

The Englishman doubted he’d open up to him about Gabriel anyway. Then again, he had told him about Antonio.

‘Arthur, are you okay you haven’t turned the page in half an hour.’

Speak of the devil.

‘How long have you been there!’ Arthur slammed down him copy of Pigeon English and glared at the boy over the library table. The librarian, one of the ones he’s acquainted with, shoots him a warning glare. In response he lowered his voice to a harsh whisper. ‘You almost gave me a bloody heart attack.’

‘Sorry, sorry,’ Gabriel seemed to be trying not to laugh. At least he was trying to be polite. That was something. ‘And I’ve been here for half an hour. You just didn’t notice me.’

‘Well… I mean just tell me next time okay?’ Arthur huffed in defeat and put his book to one side to create room on the table. He reached into his bag to pull out some of the things he’d brought to help him tutor Gabriel.

‘I will, don’t worry. I just kind of figured you were blanking me. But, seriously does it take you that long to read one page?’

‘No of course not.’ Arthur snapped. Gabriel looked guilty so he almost didn’t glare, _almost_. ‘I was just lost in thought that’s all.’

‘Tough week?’

‘More or less.’ Arthur shrugged. ‘No different than normal.’ He spread the books and exercise books that he’d brought with his money he’d been saving up for a while. He’d wanted to buy something for himself, his own chess board but for some reason he’d just ended up spending it on Gabriel. ‘Okay so since I figure you need to work on more or less everything, I’ve decided it just be best to wing it and see where you are having trouble and tackling every problem as we learn it. We don’t have much time today since you spent so long alerting me of your presence so we might as well just get the admin done then leave early. We’ll start properly next time.’

‘Okay.’ Gabriel looked a little bit overwhelmed at the number of books placed Infront of him. ‘Miss gave me a separate book where I could write what I’m doing here.’

Arthur nodded slipping the notebooks he had brought back into his bag. He’d just have to use them for homework or something.

‘Fine, I guess that makes sense. So, I thought since just doing grammar with no context is boring, we might as well read a book for the first fifteen minutes of each session before going onto the other stuff.’ Arthur pushed forward the reading books he’d either taken from his personal collection or had brought in the charity shop. ‘These ones are novellas meaning there shorter than a novel, we should probably start with one of them and these ones are proper novels that we’ll aim to have you reading aloud fluently by the end of the year.

After reading an extract I’ll give you the chance to write something based off it then we’ll go through it together correct any mistakes. Then we’ll have a break or something then so some work from the exercise books.’

As Arthur finished, he found he hadn’t breathed for half a minute at took a big gulp of air trying not to look stupid.

‘So… no pressure.’ Gabriel laughed slightly.

Arthur only managed to hold himself back enough to stop himself from chuckling, he instead snorted hoping it wouldn’t sound as if he was laugh _at _Gabriel.

‘Pick any one you want. Since I know you can read more or less fluently in your head already, I’ve chosen ones that are quite challenging.’

‘How about…’ Gabriel lifted his arm above the group of novellas and closed his eyes. He brought his hand down in a random direction. ‘This one.’

Arthur glanced at it.

‘The yellow wallpaper? A good enough read I guess, it’s about a woman who goes crazy and thinks there’s another woman trapped in her yellow wallpaper. The irony is that she goes crazy while her husband thinks she is in the process of recovering from being crazy, if I remember correctly…’ Arthur trailed off noticing Gabriel’s expression. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘It sounds a little… dark.’ Gabriel settled on, a small blush settling on his cheeks.

‘I suppose.’ Arthur sighed. ‘Pick another then.’

‘Really?’

‘What kind of person have you built me up to be in your mind.’ Arthur demand, to hurt to control what came out of his mouth. Gabriel seemed to think he hated him. That wasn’t true he was… indifferent, at least hats what he told himself.

‘Sorry, sorry.’ Gabriel winced at Arthurs tone of voice. This really was going to be a long year.

‘Never mind its fine… How about we try ‘Interview with the Devil’, I’ve never read it myself, but it sounds like a comedy.’

‘So long as it isn’t about wallpaper, I’m fine.’ Joked Gabriel.

Ten minutes later the two found themselves walking home together. After seeing how heavy Arthurs back was with all the books in its Gabriel had offered to carry some for him as their houses were in the same direction. Arthur had only allowed him to help to avoid attracting stares when they got in an argument about it.

For what seemed like eternity they walked in an awkward silence before Arthur broke it.

‘My house is down here number three,’ he mumbled gesturing to the left of them. His house wasn’t actually number three, it was number six. Arthur had always liked the look of number three, with its freshly painted door and red roses.

It was just next to the river as well; its back garden was fenced off all the way down to the grassy bank to it. Sometimes the elderly couple who lived there would have their grandkids round and the four children would swim in it. Arthur shuddered at the thought of it. Today there was only a group of young adults having a picnic next to it.

‘My house is a little further, I can walk you to the door if you’d like?’ Gabriel offered.

‘No!’ Arthur snapped. Gabriel looked taken aback. The Englishman offered a hasty explanation. 'My brothers will invite you round and won’t let you leave until they have your entire life story.'

'Sounds like my mother.' Gabriel groaned believe the lie.

‘Well I’d hate to keep you here any longer,’ Arthur took the books off him.

‘I’ll see you tomorrow at school.’

‘Bye.’ Arthur started walking away.

‘Bye.’ Gabriel waved him off before turning around to walk all the way past school to his house.

It was then and only that Arthur was able to breathe again.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a few weeks later that it happened. They had been in maybe… their fifth of sixth tutor session? Arthur was sat revising for a science exam he had period five while Gabriel was studiously doing the English homework that had been set a few days prior. He planned to have a look over it once the Portuguese boy was finished and attempt to give as much feedback as possible, positive and negative to help the student.

They had gotten closer during their sessions to the point where Gabriel was texting him near daily. The texts included everything from questions about English or homework to what he was doing and how he was in general. Arthur wouldn’t admit it, but the ones asking about him were his favourites because it showed him that his new found friend actually cared for him and not just the services he offered. This is why when Gabriel looked up from his writing Arthur expected to be interrogated about some stupid grammar rule that made no sense in English, not to be asked to accompany him to a party.

“Pardon, you want me to come with you where?”

“To one of Francis’ parties. I was invited to one, you were there when he asked.”

Gabriel had the decency to look concerned as Arthur seemingly choked on air as the invitation. Of course he remembered; he had told the boy to stay away from the BTT but apparently he hadn’t heeded the advice. Damn it.

“Yes I can recall the event, why you want me to come with you however, is the query I want an answer to.”

He watched as the newer boy looked away in, embarrassment? Yeah that was definitely embarrassment he was blushing.

“I do not really know many people very well and I wanted someone I was familiar with in case I forgot certain words in English and they knew to save me and wouldn’t just laugh.”

Arthur stared in shock as Gabriel spoke. He struggled to process what he was being told. A boy he had known for only a few weeks, trusted him enough to save him from being laughed at during one at was probably going to be one of the biggest parties of the school year. If that didn’t something then nothing would. It was only then Arthur realised how long he had been stuck in his own that creating a semi awkward silence at their table that responded.

“Are you sure you want me there and not Tim or Anri? I mean they are closer to you than I am.” He asked trying to find the reason he was chosen and not one of Gabriel’s two friends.

After Arthur had finished speaking Gabriel looked away again before responding.

“I trust you and I have a feeling you won’t let me fall into the wrong crowd or abandon me to the fish.”

Well then. There was no way he was expecting that. Goddamn Gabriel and his ability to make Arthur question what he knew. Meeting his friends gaze the English boy found himself unable to say no.

“Fine I’ll go with you. But only this once.” He packs up as he speaks. He needed to get home and feed his cat before the demon escaped to find food again.

Gabriel does the same a huge smile plastered on his face. His response to Arthur saying yes was utterly adorable. He had laughed before quickly hugging Arthur muttering thank you in multiple languages. As he left the room he turned around and giggled before saying,

“Its sharks not fish by the way.” Before vanishing into the empty corridors beyond the library.

Following a video call between him, Lucas and Vladimir in which his friends screamed multiple times as he described what had went down in the tutor session earlier Arthur stared into the abyss that was his wardrobe trying to decide what to wear to the party. Thankfully the party was that evening and not on one of Arthur’s work days or he have been forced to deny the offer of coming. Anyway back to the issue at hand. Clothes for that evening.

After a long intense fashion shown and hundreds of photos sent to his friends he decided on an outfit. It consisted of a pair of skinny black jeans and heeled (yes heeled he felt the need to be taller sometimes to) women’s boots. On his top half he wore a plain white tee and a khaki jacket he had stolen from one of the twins. It was slightly to big but his Lucas reassured him it added to the overall look of the outfit. Whatever that meant.

Grabbing his phone and shooting a quick message to his siblings to let him know he would be back late and one to Gabriel to tell him he was on his way he was off.

Arriving perfectly on time Arthur spots a waving Gabriel as he approaches. Running slightly to catch up he smiles once he catches up to the boy. Annoyingly even in what were literally between four and five inches high he was still shorter than the foreign student. They walk in silence as they head towards the house. Its calm and comfortable something which was soon lost as they entered the party. At least the night ended well in the end. But not before chaos struck first.

About an hour in Arthur lost Gabriel as he was dragged into a game of some description by Antonio and Gilbert who seemed to have adopted to boy for the evening. Watching as his friend was explained the rules he stayed on the side lines. Close enough to save Gabriel if anything went wrong but far away enough so he wasn’t also pulled into the game. Then it started.

Observing the game for awhile told him it was some dumbed down version of truth or dare. How they made it simpler than it already was Arthur would never know but it was entertaining to watch as everyone either admitted a stupid secret or was forced to do something utterly humiliating. Thankfully they went easy on Gabriel because it was his first time playing. At least at first.

He turned away for second to check his phone and when he looks back he catches nothing but a glimpse of Gabriel’s back as he turns away from the group, gets up, and walks up. Well then. Immediately going to follow him he tails him outside the front of the house. Arthur watches as Gabriel leans against the fencing of the building. Not knowing how to approach the situation he simply leans himself next to his friend and says,

“What’s your opinion on cats?”

Gabriel gives him a weird look before promptly bursting out into laughter.

“I love cats, why?”

“Do you wanna come meet mine?”

He gets another look but slowly Gabe nods. Arthur smiles and with newfound confidence takes his friends hand and leads him down the road back to his house. He doesn’t push the boy to talk so the other remains silent as they walk. Tugging the hand gently he turns into his house and unlocks the door taking Gabriel in. As they enter, noises can be heard from upstairs but all Arthur does is start small talk with the taller male about the cat.

As if by magic the cat suddenly enters the kitchen and greets the two school boys. To distracted by the cat neither one notices as a tall red head appears in the room and stares at the two laughing boys on his floor with the cat. Quickly he makes his presence known and a ruff Scottish voice breaks the silence of the room.

“Whose your friend Artie?”


	6. Chapter 6

“Who’s your friend Artie?”

“My names _Arthur_.” Arthur automatically corrected before the full situation dawned on him. Alastair stood in the doorway to the kitchen, his striking red hair was messier than usual and his clothes where rumpled. He’d probably just woken up from a nap.

“Hi, sorry to intrude my names Gabriel.” Luckily Gabriel interrupted Alastair before he could reply to Arthur. Alastair took a step forward sized up Gabriel. “Arthurs tutoring me.”

“He is? First I’ve heard of it.” Alastair narrowed his eyes.

“I haven’t brought it up yet,” Arthur shrugged. “Saw no need to.”

“That so? So, is that you’ve been doing all evening?” Alastair didn’t sound very convinced. He stared at Arthur and his attire. “Dressed up awfully fancy for tutoring, aren’t you?”

“Well actually…” Gabriel started but trailed off as Arthur glared at him. If Alastair new he went to a party he’d be so _dead_. Damn Alastair’s flexible work hours that meant he could be home or at work at any given time.

“So, in conclusion Gabriel-if-that-even-is-your-real-name stop dating my brother he’d far to young for such things.” Alastair finished a smug look on his face.

It took a second for the two to process what had been said. Both their faces turned beetroot.

“WHAT THE HELL ALASTAIR!” screamed Arthur causing the cat to run out of the kitchen as fast a he could.

“It really nothing like that…” Gabriel’s quiet complaint was left unheard as Arthur continued shouting.

“What the hell is going on!” a voice called from upstairs.

“NOTHING!” yelled back Arthur. “GO AWAY SEAMUS NO ONE LIKES YOU!”

“ARTIE’S BOYFRIEND IS ROUND!”

“He’s not my boyfriend!” snapped Arthur before turning to Gabriel. “Sorry about this.”

“It’s quite all right I actually have a brother as well so…”

“ARTIE HAS A BOYFRIEND?! HE’S TO YOUNG!”

Arthur could hear Seamus running down the stairs and pretty soon he was next to Alastair.

“That’s what I said!” Alastair seemed exasperated.

“HE’SNOTMYBOYFRIEND!” Arthur spoke quickly before tugging Gabriel along. “Come on you can leave now.”

“Okay so we’re decided we don’t kill him…” Alastair grumbled unhappily as Seamus continued. “_But _we hit him over the head, so he loses his memories.”

“Well I think this is entirely unnecessary.” Dylan, who had recently appeared from his room, put in.

“Thank you!” Arthur sighed in relief as he entered the kitchen again after seeing off Gabriel.

“We can just threaten him.” Dylan continued.

Alastair and Seamus nodded in agreement.

“Oh for…” Arthur groaned. “Listen! I’m just tutoring him. Tutoring, you hear me? We’re not even friends…”

Arthur trailed off uncomfortably. Truth be told he didn’t know if Gabriel thought he was his friend. ‘Come to my house I have a cat’. Oh god, how pathetic can you get?

“See he’s already hurt out wee brothers feelings.” Alastair gestured madly with his hands. “We have to take drastic measures.”

“I don’t care about him!” Arthur hit Dylan over the head since he was the closest. “He was just walking me home from Francis’s party.”

Oops. Hadn’t meant to let that slip.

“You went to Francis’s party?!” screamed Dylan. “Did you drink?”

“Is that why you took my jacket?” Seamus questioned.

“Is it because you have another boyfriend who peer pressured you into going?”

“Yes, I did as a one off it was terrible, no, yes I’ll give it back and no.” Arthur waved his hand dismissively. “I told Vladimir I’d face time him and Lukas when I got back so bye.”

“Bet Lukas doesn’t go to parties.” Grumbled Alastair.

The four-brother dispersed. Alastair went to get ready for an early night, Dylan was picking up Patrick from somewhere or other, Seamus wanted to get back to playing some video game and Arthur left with the firm intention of not ever leaving his room again.


End file.
